Black and Yellow
by Reaper1701
Summary: Yang y Ruby acaban de entrar a la preparatoria Beacon, donde no solo viviran cosas inesperadas pero tambien conoceran el amor y algunos problemas que vienen con el. AU. Bumbleby y White rose
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente despues de como dos anos de ausencia en el mundo del fanfic he regresado este fic es de RWBY pero en Universo Alternativo. Me centro mas en la pareja Bumbleby y hare algunas menciones de white rose.**

Era una manana perfecta, cielo despejadoy con un clima calido con una ligera brisa refrescante. Toda la gente en Vale se preparaba para sus respectivas rutinas, a excepcion de dos hermanas a quienes por su mala costumbre de salir en la noche y despertarse tarde se les habia olvidado completamente su primer dia en la Preparatoria Beacon.

Su despertador sonaba freneticamente al lado de la cama de una joven peliroja, quien despues de varios intentos de silenciar el ruidoso aparato recordo la razon por la cual lo habian programado en primer lugar.

-Llegaremos tarde!- exclamo levantandose de golpe, salto de su cama aventando las cobijas corriendo freneticamente a la habitacion contigua.

-YANG!- grito la joven golpeando la puerta de su hermana mayor.

-mmhhh?- fue el unico ruido que pudo escuchar detras de la puerta.

-YANG SE NOS HIZO TARDE!- volvio a gritar.

-Tarde para que?- contesto aun somnolienta una rubia que se encontraba aun en la cama.

-PARA LA ESCUELA! OH DIOS QUE HAREMOS QUE DESAYUNAREMOS!- continuo gritando en panico la peliroja.

Yang se levanto de la cama con toda la flojera del mundo, agarro una playera amarilla y unos jeans y sus botas cafes.

Despues de vestirse abrio la puerta para encontrarse con la otra joven quien seguia gritando y corriendo por toda la casa.

-Ruby no crees que si no te vistes llegaremos aun mas tarde?- pregunto sonriendo la rubia.

Ruby detuvo su frenesi para darse cuenta que aun seguia en pijama.

-Oh rayos, ahora vuelvo- contesto la pelirroja corriendo a su habitacion, cogio una playera negra, unos pantalones rojos, su sudadera roja favorita y sus botas negras.

-YA ESTOY LISTA!- grito Ruby saliendo de su habitacion para ser recibida con un paquete de galletas enfrente de ella.

-GALLETAS!- exclamo emocionada tomandolo.

-Bueno ya solucione tu problema del desayuno hermanita ahora vamonos- dijo Yang mientras se reia por la reaccion de Ruby.

-Nos iremos en tu motocicleta?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras devoraba la primer galleta.

-Claro de que otra manera llegariamos rapido?- contesto la rubia mientras ambas caminaban a la cochera.

-Por favor solo no vayas tan rapido esta vez por favor- suplico la otra joven mientras su hermana le daba un casco negro con una rosa roja pintada.

-Hermanita, no te puedo prometer nada- contesto la rubia sonriendo picaramente mientras se colocaba su casco amarillo con negro.

Ruby subio junto con Yang a la motocicleta cerrando los ojos y agarrando a su hermana por el torso fuertemente.

Despues de un viaje rapido (para el infortunio de Ruby quien estaba muerta de miedo, ya que Yang amaba la velocidad y las acrobacias) las chicas llegaron a su destino.

-Yay! Por fin llegamos!- exclamo Ruby.

-Si pero creo que todos ya entraron a clase jaja- observo la rubia al ver tanto el estacionamiento como la entrada de la Academia vacios.

Ruby reviso su reloj habian llegado 15 minutos tarde.

-Ven ya vamos 15 minutos tarde!- exclamo la pelirroja jalando del brazo a su hermana.

-Espera Ruby aun tienes el casco puesto- dijo Yang frenando un poco a Ruby.

-oh cierto- Ruby se quito el casco y continuo jalando a su hermana hacia el salon que les habian asignado apesar de que ella era menor que Yang la habian adelantado un par de anos.

Yang estaba fascinada por los ademanes y desplantes de su hermana; sin embargo aborrecia la idea de estar en la escuela, ella no era una persona que disfrutara de estar encerrada en cuatro paredes y mucho menos escuchar discursos aburridos que venian de gente aburrida.

_-Dios sino hubiera sido por Ruby me hubiera quedado en mi cama, no quiero conocer nuevas personas y no quiero estar con gente aburrida- _penso la rubia mientras seguia siendo arrastrada por su hermana menor.

Ruby se detuvo frente a la puerta del aula que les fue asiganada, ellas eran nuevas en la escuela habian sido transferidas recientemente asi que si alguien preguntaba por su tardanza podian argumentar que no conocian bien la ciudad aunque hubiesen llegado meses antes a ella.

-Que esperas no tocaras?- pregunto Yang sonriendo.

-Me da miedo, que tal si es una senora grunona que me quiera arrancar la cabeza por interrumpir su clase- respondio nerviosa la pelirroja.

Hermanita, nadie le arrancara la cabeza a nadie- dijo la rubia poniendo un brazo alrededor de su hermana sonriendo y tocando la puerta.

Una profesora abrio la puerta con el senio fruncido. -Diganme que desean senoritas?- pregunto.

-Buenos dias senora, mi nombre es Yang y ella es Ruby nos acaban de transferir este semestre y su clase nos fue asignada- respondio la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Ruby trataba de esconderse detras de su hermana.

-Adelante, es la primera y ultima vez que llegan tan tarde, la proxima vez las llevare con el director- dijo molesta la profesora.

-Se lo juro no volvera a ocurrir- dijo Ruby casi en un susurro.

Las hermanas entraron y todos en el aula se les quedaron viendo.

-Hagan favor de presentarse senoritas- solicito la senora aun molesta.

**NA: Bueno ese es el primer capitulo espero les agrade lo poco que he escrito jaja pronto subire el segundo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

-Hola, mi nombre es Yang y ella es mi hermana Ruby nos acaban de transferir perdon si interrumpimos algo ya nos vamos a sentar- Dijo rapidamente la mayor.

La maestra no protesto y continuo la presentacion de su clase.

Ruby se sento en el primer escritorio que vio disponible; sin embargo Yang preferia buscar algo alejado de la maestra y opto por buscar alguno en la parte de atras.

Al llegar a la fila de atras se dio cuenta que solo una alumna estaba ahi sentada en una esquina del salon. Era una joven de cabello negro hasta la cintura con un mono en la parte superior de la cabeza, tez blanca y unos ojos ambar. Iba vestida con una blusa blanca y un pantalon negro con botas negras. La joven en lugar de poner atencion leia un libro. Yang sin importarle que los demas escritorios estuvieran vacios decidio sentarse al lado de ella.

-Hola, soy Yang- dijo la rubia sin dejar de voltear al frente.

-Hola- respondio ausente la joven.

-Como te llamas?- pregunto Yang

-Blake- respondio nuevamente ausente.

-Me gusta tu mono combina con tu atuendo- dijo Yang sonriendo aunque no estaba segura si la otra joven la podia ver.

-Umm gracias- dijo la joven un poco sonrojada bajando el libro volteando a ver a la rubia. -No se supone que debamos hablar en clase- continuo.

-Tampoco se supone que leamos libros que no son de la materia, pero hey cada quien comete el crimen que quiere- respondio bromeando la rubia mientras Blake volteaba sus ojos y sonreia.

-Eres nueva y ya buscas problemas Yang, almenos tu hermana parece mas sensata- observo la joven volteando a ver Ruby quien habia tirado su cuaderno en ese preciso momento causando un estruendo.

-LO SIENTO MUCHO- grito Ruby por inersia ganandose una mirada matadora de la profesora quien decidio ignorarla y seguir con su clase y las miradas de sus companeros particularmente de una joven de pelo blanco quien susurro -torpe-.

-Retiro lo dicho creo que ambas ganaran mucha atencion este semestre- corrigio Blake volteando a ver a Yang.

-Jaja que puedo decir somos un duo raro de encontrar- respondio la rubia sonriendo.

-Ya lo creo, solo intenta no meterte en muchos problemas- dijo Blake regresando a leer su libro.

-Yo meterme en problemas para nada- dijo Yang mientras subia los pies al escritorio.

-Senorita Xiao Long! Agradeceria si no maltratara la propiedad escolar y quitara sus pies del escritorio no estamos en una cantina estamos en una escuela- reclamo la docente haciendo que Yang se sentara completamente derecha.

-Lo siento- contesto la rubia rapidamente.

Blake rio levemente -ese es un nuevo record solo te tomo un par de segundos entre la oracion y el regano.- comento.

-Vamos no es mi culpa que la senora tenga ojos en la espalda- respondio Yang – como es que a ti no te regano por el libro?-.

-Facil, no hago escandalos innecesarios y a nadie le importa si existo o no en esta escuela- respondio Blake algo seria al final.

Yang no sabia que decir habia conocido a Blake hace unos minutos pero lo ultimo que dijo le partio el corazon, debia de haber alguien que se preocupara por ella o que le importara. La rubia habia tenido en mente no tener amigos pero desde el primer momento en el que vio a la otra joven sintio el impulso de sentarse a su lado y hablarle. A ella le daba gusto que ella estuviera a su lado.

-Pues a mi me importa, digo eres mi primera amiga en esta escuela por que no me importarias?- declaro Yang sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Blake volteo a verla un poco sorprendida -Pero si me acabas de conocer como puedes decir eso? No sabes nada sobre mi.-

-Eso no impide que me agrades, asi que acostumbrate por que estare molestandote toooodooos los dias, estas atrapada con el pequeno dragon del sol.- dijo la rubia aun sonriendo.

_Definitivamente eres un misterio para mi Yang, pero ya me agradas- _Penso Blake mientras sonreia.

Mientras tanto Ruby trataba de no volver a avergonzarse a si misma, estaba tan nerviosa por ser el primer dia y no conocer a nadie que sentia que iba a decir puras incoherencias si hablaba o que si caminaba probablemente tropezaria con todo lo que se encontrara a su paso. Pensaba en que solo tendria que resistir un par de minutos mas de la clase antes del descanso y poder relajarse unos minutos. Cuando por fin sono la campana del descanso Ruby se levanto rapidamente, tomo sus cosas y camino rapidamente hacia la salida ignorando el hecho que Yang aun seguia recogiendo las suyas. Antes de poder llegar a su destino la chica choco contra alguien haciendolos caer a ambos.

-Ruby estas bien?- pregunto Yang caminando hacia su hermana.

-Por que no te fijas por donde vas? Torpe- reclamo la chica de pelo blanco aun en el suelo.


	3. Chapter 3

**disculpen la tardanza cosas de la escuela espero lo disfruten**

-Lo siento, no fue mi intension- dijo Ruby apenada.

-Claro que no fue tu intesion, como tampoco fue tu intension tirar el cuaderno y distaer a todos tus torpezas- dijo la chica.

-Oye fue un accidente princesa, ni que te hubiera roto un hueso- dijo la rubia molesta.

-En realidad es heredera- interrumpio Blake saliendo por detras de Yang.

-No me importa quien sea no dejare que le hable a mi hermana asi- respondio Yang.

-Es eso una amenaza?- pregunto la chica de pelo blanco.

-Yang tranquilizate, estoy bien lo siento. Amm no se como te llamas- dijo Ruby levantandose del suelo ofreciendole la mano a la chica de blanco.

Yang cruzo los brazos con enfado y Blake salio del salon dejando a las 3 en medio de la escena.

-Schnee, Weiss Schnee y soy perfectamente capaz de levantarme sola- dijo Weiss levantadonse del suelo rechazando la mano de Ruby.

-Te aconsejo alejarte de mi camino Ruby, no tengo tiempo para torpezas de alguien como tu- finalizo la chica de pelo blanco mientras salia del salon de clase.

-Que chica mas amargada- comento Yang.

-Fue mi culpa, quizas deba poner mas atencion a donde camino, despues de todo yo fui la que intento salir corriendo.- dijo la otra joven cabizbaja.

-No es tu culpa Ruby, todos tenemos accidentes, ven vamos a la maquina por unos refrescos , yo invito- dijo la rubia tratando de animarla.

-No entiendo por que me pongo tan nerviosa, solo es una escuela- dijo Ruby aun deprimida por lo que habia pasado.

-No lo se, tu tranquila almenos estoy casi segura que en nuestra siguiente clase no estaremos con Weiss, no se a que se referia Blake con que era heredera pero no es excusa para que te trate asi. Por cierto y Blake?- Pregunto Yang volteando a ver a varias direcciones.

-Quien es Blake?- respondio Ruby confundida.

-Una chica que conoci, pero olvidalo el caso es hermanita que no tienes que dejarte de esa bruja blanca- dijo la sonriendo.

-Como me llamaste?- pregunto una voz detras de Yang.

-No dijo nada- respondio Ruby rapidamente al ver a Weiss detras de la rubia.

-Esto no es contigo torpe es con tu hermana- dijo la chica de pelo blanco furiosa.

-No le digas asi a Ruby, y solo me estas dando la razon eres una bruja!- grito Yang molesta.

-Yang deja de gritar estamos atrayendo la atencion- susurro Ruby en la oreja de Yang.

-Retractate no permitire que cualquiera se refiera a la heredera de la familia Schnee de esa manera!- refuto Weiss

-Chicas tranquilicense, solo disculpate Yang no quiero problemas- suplico Ruby.

Yang volteo a ver a su hermana y se calmo solo por que se lo pidio. -Esta bien Ruby, perdon por decirte bruja- dijo la rubia no muy convencida

-Acepto la disculpa, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir- respondio Weiss cruzando los brazos.

-No volvera a ocurrir si dejas de ser grosera con mi hermana- dijo Yang

-Yang, por favor- suplico Ruby

-Pues dile a tu hermana que deje de ser tan torpe- replico la chica de pelo blanco

-Ey, no soy torpe...solo algo distraida- admitio Ruby.

-Como sea, no se como entraste al mismo grado que yo, pero no dejare que interrumpas mi aprendizaje con tus tonterias.- comento Weiss molesta.

-Ya basta!- grito Yang tomando a Weiss por el cuello de su blusa -pidele una disculpa a Ruby-.

-Me estas amenazando? Vamos golpeame asi sirve que te sacan de aqui- dijo Weiss retadoramente.

-Yang, ya basta no queremos problema Weiss, disculpa a mi hermana solo es sobreprotectora- dijo Ruby tratando de jalar a Yang.

Yang seguia tomando por el cuello de la blusa a Weiss mientras ella le sonreia retadoramente.

-Yang?- dijo una voz entre la multitud que se habia acumulado en el pasillo tras la escena.

Yang volteo a ver de donde provenia la voz y era de Blake.

-Yang deja a Weiss ya tu hermana te lo suplico, entra en razon no quieres causarles un problema verdad?- trato la chica de pelo negro de hacer entrar en razon a Yang.

Yang dejo la blusa de Weiss -Lo siento- dijo la rubia.

-Que esta pasando aqui?!- grito uno de los profesores al ver la multitud de jovenes. - Ustedes 4 estan en problemas.- continuo al ver a Ruby, Weiss, Blake y Yang en el centro del tumulto.

-Que por que?- pregunto Ruby.

-No se lo que hayan hecho pero al parecer ustedes fueron las protagonistas asi que se quedaran despues de clases castigadas- comento el senor.

-Felicidades bravucona nos conseguiste un castigo- dijo Weiss a Yang.

Yang se disculpo con Ruby y con Blake y se dirigio al resto de sus clases.

Despues de un par de clases por fin era la hora de cumplir su castigo; sin embargo las dividieron en dos salones. Ruby y Weiss estaban en uno y Blake y Yang en otro.

-Lo siento mucho Weiss, mi hermana tiende a ser un poco temperamental y protectora pero no creo que haya sido su intencion causarnos problemas- dijo Ruby.

-No me importa como sea ella, por su culpa estoy por primera vez en mi vida castigada.- respondio Weiss.

Ruby se quedo callada viendo al suelo. -Lo siento- escucho Ruby

-Eh?- pregunto Ruby confundida.

-Lamento llamarte torpe, se que estas nerviosa por ser nueva. Solo que aveces me irrita que la gente no se tome las cosas enserio y pense que solo estabas haciendote la graciosa- comento Weiss.

-No te preocupes, empecemos denuevo. Me llamo Ruby. Quieres una galleta?- pregunto Ruby sacando de su mochila un paquete de galletas y ofreciendole a Weiss.

Weiss la miro extranada y tomo una galleta -Gracias, siempre eres tan amable?- respondio la chica de pelo blanco.

-Amm supongo que si, entonces eres heredera de una compania?- pregunto Ruby curiosa.

-Si, por eso es que tengo que esforzarme mucho, mi familia solo espera lo mejor de mi y no quiero decepcionarlos- respondio Weiss.

-No los decepcionaras, digo no te conozco mucho pero pareces buena estudiante.- afirmo la menor comiendose dos galletas.

-Gracias, no eres tan torpe cuando uno te conoce bien- dijo Weiss.

-Gracias!...creo. Como crees que este Yang?- pregunto Ruby preocupada.

-Estara bien, tu hermana tiene un caracter muy fuerte, ademas Blake es muy callada no le dira nada menos si esta molesta. Apuesto a que solo se esta mueriendo de aburrimiento ahi.- respondio Weiss.

Mientras tanto en el otro salon Yang no sabia si decirle algo o no a Blake ya se habia disculpado despues de que el profesor anunciara el castigo, pero se fue tan rapido despues que no supo si la habia disculpado o no, ademas ella habia solo llegado a resolver el problema.

Blake se sento detras de ella y habia dedicado gran parte del tiempo a leer, parecia que todo el avance que habia tenido con Yang durante la primera clase se habia desvanecido gracias a lo ocurrido.

-Blake?- dijo la rubia algo apenada.

Solo recibio un sonido como respuesta.

-Lamento mucho haberte metido en problemas, ni siquiera estuviste en el la mayor parte del tiempo. Dehecho solo llegaste para que dejara a Weiss en paz.- continuo la rubia. -Entiendo si no quieres hablar conmigo.- Finalizo cruzando sus brazosy apoyando su cabeza en el mesabanco.


End file.
